Rat's Nest
Rat's NestBungie Weekly Update, 10/26/07 is a Halo 3 multiplayer map released through downloadable content on December 11, 2007..http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12857 Rat's Nest is a large indoor vehicles map that resembles an area from the campaign level Crow's Nest, with internal vehicle accessible roads, tight corridors, walkways suspended above areas and vents. In the distance, Pelicans and Hornets pass by. It was used by the UNSC as a weapons, fuel and ammunition storage facility up until the Second Battle of Earth. Above the UNSC facility is the source of Kenya's water supply, Mount Kilimanjaro. On November 19, 2007, Microsoft released information regarding the first Halo 3 Heroic Map Pack. http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo3/news/20071119-heroicmappack.htm. Rat's Nest is one of the maps included in this bundle. The map pack retails for 800 Microsoft Points ($10 USD), and was released on December 11, 2007. However as of March 25th 2008 the Heroic Map Pack is free of charge to all Xbox Live Members. Description This map is, essentially, a big figure 8 track (note, a digital 8, meaning vehicles must turn 90 degrees to cross straight from one side to the next). The map is very open and vehicle-based around its perimeter and center, with close combat and medium sized rooms everywhere else. It has two Warthogs and Mongooses parked outside of both bases, and small rooms connecting each base. On the edge of the road, there is a small outdoor road. On the upper road there is a Ghost and Sniper Rifle, below that Active Camo, then a Gravity hammer and a machine gun turret above that, providing a commanding but exposed view, then the Rocket launcher by the cliff. A Pelican is positioned on a landing platform visible from the track, but it is unusable and inaccessible due to death barriers. Pelicans and Hornets fly by in the distance. Tips and Tricks *On the first floor entrance to the centre from your base, there is a wall that will have a Battle Rifle resting on it. This wall can be climbed on to help get a better view of incoming attackers on foot and make you a less like victim to grenades in that area. You may also pick up the BR there to aid with this tactic, allowing you to lower an opponent's shields as they come in and drop down and beat them down. *At the beginning of the level, it will be of no surprise that everyone will want to get a hold of the Shotguns and Gravity Hammer, but near the Shotguns are Bubble Shields, picking this up and used correctly can help you get at least one of the Shotguns and possibly the Gravity Hammer without risking attack from Brs or Needlers. *A good form of defence for Assault and Capture the Flag is to stay up on the first floor of your base with a Shotgun, this allows you to pounce any attackers on the ground floor, Plasma Grenades are nearby for attacking vehicles, and you are normally at very little risk. *Another good form of defence is to have a Shotgun and the Rocket Launcher; the Shotgun to deal with the on foot opponents and the Rockets to deal with vehicles before they can get in, provided you are on the first floor instead of the ground floor. Trivia *If you listen closely to the big green pipes, you can hear Drones flying and bumping into each other inside the pipes. This is no doubt a reference to Crow's Nest where you first hear Drones passing through the pipes, before breaking out and engaging the player. *Bungie stated in an update that the level includes actual rats. There are rats, but they are dead. If they were alive, they may have confused players by showing up as tiny blips on their radar. Strange enough, as they could have been edited to remove the blips like the Sentinels in Isolation. *There are Hornets and Pelicans seen flying in the background of the outdoor area. The Hornets can be shot down with a Spartan Laser. *Rooster Teeth, the producers of the popular machinima series Red vs. Blue, made their D.I.Y video here and in two other maps. *Rats Nests code name was 'John Carpenters Prince of Dorkness'. *This level was first announced on the Bungie Weekly Update of October 12 2007. *It is possible to get vehicles next to the pelican but players will be killed if they get too close. Images Image:H3_DLC_RatsNest_Environment-01.jpg Image:H3_DLC_RatsNest_Environment-02.jpg Image:H3_DLC_RatsNest_Environment-03.jpg Sources Category:Multiplayer Maps